The increasing popularity of image recognition applications provides new mechanisms for users based on the ease of use with cameras in mobile devices. The image recognition application provides convenience as users easily capture images on their cameras to be submitted as queries. The image recognition application performs searches based on images as queries, such as photographs, barcodes, and the like. Typically, the image recognition application relies on the image submitted to retrieve related information from the World Wide Web. For example, the user may submit a photograph of a famous landmark. The image recognition application evaluates images that are similar from a database to retrieve the related information about the famous landmark, without having received a text-based query.
However, the image recognition application has drawbacks as it may not be able to identify a main object in the image or to decipher the image. Also, other problems in retrieving related information may occur when the image is blurred, occluded, small, or in a viewpoint different from the images to be retrieved from the database. Furthermore, the image recognition application may retrieve information that is not relevant, such as an entire image in the query rather than the main object in the image being submitted as the query. Also, the search results tend to be inconsistent as the image recognition application may not return the same information each time when the same image is submitted as a query. Thus, it becomes difficult to retrieve relevant information.